Mystery, Hope and and One Little Daisy
by kidskye084
Summary: Christmas dinner at Lian May's house may mean a few big announcements will be made and one christmas present Daisy will never forget.
1. Chapter 1

To Lian May, her daughter had never been a mystery. Annoying – yes. One of the few people that can make her smile – yes. A mystery – no. And yet when Lian hears Melinda talk about her new protégés over the phone, she heard something she hadn't heard from her daughter in a long time – hope.

* * *

"Melinda – is this new director of yours giving you time off for Christmas this year?"

"I don't know mom, I normally don't so don't get your hopes up"

"Well if you do – how about you, Phil and the rest of your little team come here for the holiday"

"*choking* THERE? Well Jemma and Leo are going back to London and Daisy probably wont want to come but I'll extend the invite mom"

"Good- I'll expect you all very soon then Xiǎo jiāhuo"

Melinda sighed. She knew she wasn't getting out of this one.

"Okay, mom, I'll ask tonight and tell you tomorrow. Goodnight"

"Goodnight Melinda"

As she hangs up the phone Melinda walks back into the base 'living room'. Jemma and Leo are on the couch holding hands under the blanket that covers them both. Daisy is on her laptop doing something she shouldn't be probably and Phil is pretending to read a book while watching the three 'bus kids'.

They've been through a lot, lost too many people along the way and gained people too. However at the end of the year it seems that the 'original four' (minus Ward of course) are left. The mom, the dad and the three kids. Jemma and Leo never seem to go home anymore – no one could blame them. After Leo's mum passed away and Jemma fell out with her parents… there is no reason to go home for either of them. Phil's parents died a long time ago and everyone knows Daisy is an orphan. Melinda is the only one on good terms with her family.

"So guys…..."

Everyone's heads whip round so that all eyes are on Melinda.

"My mother has given us the offer of going to hers for Christmas. She has a big house that everyone can have their own room – unless you want to share. And my mother makes the best Christmas dinner. It up to you whether you would like to come."

"Are you sure your mother invited me? She doesn't like me at all!" Phil said asked with a cheeky smile.

"Yes, she even said your name specifically."

"Well if I was named specifically then I have to say yes!"

During their conversation Jemma and Leo came to a decision too. Jemma answered for them.

"May, we would love to come, if you are sure?"

"I am sure. So that's three of you. Daisy?"

None of them had realised that Daisy had left the room. Phil went to stand but Melinda gave him a look to say 'I'll talk to her'. And with that she set off to find Daisy. She knew exactly where to look.

Daisy was sat in the back of SUV thinking about May's offer. 'A family Christmas dinner' The last time she'd had one of those she got sent to her room for not laying the table properly – she had to eat 3 hours later than everyone else so by then it was stone cold. So that probably doesn't count as a 'family' dinner. Meeting May's mom would be like meeting a grandmother figure – not that she'd ever tell May this. Coulson and May mean a lot to her – a lot more than she's willing to admit.

There's a knock on the car window and Daisy jumps. Guess she's not as good at hiding from them as usual – she didn't even pick her usual SUV so that means only one person could be knocking right now.

"Come in May" May opens the door and slides in.

"You're getting good at that." May states with a glint of pride.

"Well I did learn from the best… sorry about leaving so quickly."

May looks at her with a look Daisy is very familiar with since joining the team – worry.

"If you'd rather not come to my mothers then it's okay. But I know that you'd enjoy it there. The woodland area behind the house is perfect to just walk and think. Maybe even practice your powers a bit"

Daisy really wants to go but she's worried. Meeting new people that May and Coulson care about means there's more of a chance they'll see how much of a nuisance she is.

"Okay, I'll come if you're positive its okay with your mom…"

May smiles and places her hand over Daisy's knee. Daisy loves how affectionate May has been recently and how open she's been.

"I'm positive. And don't worry – I can tell my mom will like you! Phil on the other hand not so much…"

This leaves both women in laughter – something May has been doing a lot more recently.

* * *

Two days later they are all on the quinjet with their bags packed. Leo and Jemma strapped into the chairs in the back, Phil is checking over the inventory of spare supplies for missions and Daisy and May are in the cockpit just enjoying each other's company.

The 4 hour flight, which is minimal compared to other flights, went relatively quickly and before they knew it they were on there decent to land. The whole quinjet is silent except for the whirring of engines as Melinda does a very smooth touch down outside an enormous house in the countryside. Daisy's anxiety shot up, she checked her heartbeat monitor, seeing how high it was she starts her breathing exercise as everyone exits the plane.

As they all exit Phil and Melinda give each other a look then continue to walk close together toward the house. Behind them were Jemma and Leo who were talking about one of their latest projects. This leaves Daisy to trail along behind them.

The house is magnificent! It has 3 floors with huge front and back gardens. As they walk round to the front door Daisy spots a little ice rink that was obviously hand made a long time ago.

"Okay so we tell them all at the same time?" Phil whispered to Melinda when no one was listening.

"No, let's tell my mother first, then tell the 'kids'"

"She's not going to take it well" Phil says wincing at the thought of telling Lian May that he was engaged to her daughter.

"She does like you really – she just has a funny way of showing it. Ever wonder where I get it from?"

"Touchè Mel"

They all approach the front door and Melinda uses her key to let them in.

"Mom we are here! Where are you?"

As Melinda finished her question an older Chinese lady walk round the corner and give Melinda a small, playful slap on the arm.

"Melinda I told you to message me when you left base! I would have made sure everything was ready. There are no towels in the guest rooms and dinner will not be ready for another 5 hours because I am only just putting it in the oven!"

Lian pulled her into a bone crushing hug once her rant was over.

"Missed you too mom."

Lian pulled away from her and stood to look at the 5 people her daughter brought home.

"Phil, good to see you again… now you two must be Jemma and Leo? Which leaves you to be Skye… I mean Daisy, my apologies"

Lian thinks Daisy might be sick by the facial expression she was sporting.

Melinda had told her that Daisy didn't exactly have the best upbringing and other people's opinion of her is very important to her.

"Mom, why don't I get the guest towels and show these guys to their rooms?"

The look they share is of complete understanding of Daisy's emotions.

"Good idea, you obviously have your room, then there are two single rooms and one double. I thought Phil could go in the one nearest the bathroom?"

Melinda rolled her eyes as she and the rest stroll off toward the staircase muttering under her breath – "great mom, the one furthest away from my room" – which earned a chuckle from Phil.

Within 20 minutes it was decided that Daisy had the single next to May, Leo and Jemma took the double and Phil had the other single next to the bathroom because no one was arguing with Lian May.

Once everyone was settled into their rooms, the group split up. Phil, Leo and Jemma took a walk round the grounds, Melinda was downstairs with her mom preparing vegetables for dinner and Daisy was nowhere to be found.

"Where is your little one then?" Lian asked as she saw Phil and FitzSimmons walk out of sight.

Melinda sighed and turned to look at Lian.

"Either in her room or found somewhere enclosed, she likes the smaller spaces when she overwhelmed and for Gods sake please do not say 'just like someone else I know'. I get enough of that from Phil. And she's not exactly little – and not mine either".

Lian laughs a little then comes to stand next to her daughter, she takes the knife from Melinda's hand.

"You should go find her. If she's not her room you'll know where to look. And she is most certainly, definitely yours!"

Melinda took off her apron and turned to look for Daisy with a small smile on her face from her mother's words.

* * *

Daisy was curled up in a small den she found in the library on the third floor. She had already been told she wasn't allowed to bring her laptop so she found a book in the library to read. She hadn't read this particular book since that time she took refuge in the public library when she was seventeen.

She was already two chapters in when she could feel a presence in the room surrounding in the safe haven she'd found. She poked her head round the blanket to see May looking through the bookshelf. Daisy wasn't sure if she should say anything, maybe May didn't know she was here. What was she thinking? Of course May knew she was there.

"Something told me you'd be here, I see you've found my hideout, can't believe my mom left it up."

Daisy looked at her in surprise. Logically she knew this used to be Melinda's but at the same time her brain didn't believe it. She fumbled about the book she was holding until she worked up the courage to get out.

"m'sorry, I didn't mean to intrude, I just wanted somewhere…"

"Small, I get it. Both Phil and my mom say you're a lot like me in that respect, I've always preferred small spaces when I'm tired or nervous or overwhelmed"

Daisy hung her head and shuffled her feet.

"You caught that huh? I'm not even sure why, it's just you guys are my only family as you well know and meeting your family… it just make me want them to like me. Because, you know, if they don't, if your mom doesn't, then you might not…"

She's cut off by Melinda's hand on her cheek, she looks up and she can see May smiling at her with that smile. The smile she only got when they had a moment that was similar to what Daisy referred to as, a mother daughter moment.

"One. My mother loves you, there's no doubt about that. Two. No matter what my mother thought of you, it would not change my opinion of you. And three. She already thinks of you as her grand daughter and there's no way you're getting out of that"

Daisy stiffens at the title. Tears appear in her eyes without permission and she tries to turn away from Melinda to hide. She stopped by May who wrapped her arms round her shoulders. Daisy fell into her embrace and sobbed harder.

"If that's not want you want then that's okay but you need to know we will always be there for you. You are the closest thing I have to a daughter Daisy so my mom acts the same. I talk to her nearly everyday, half of the conversation is on Phil, Jemma, Leo and missions. The other half is you. I know this is the most I've ever said on the subject so you don't have to say anything…"

Melinda went to pull away but Daisy only tightened her grip and her sobs subsided just enough to speak. Daisy felt like her speech suddenly had no filter and everything she had no intention of ever telling May was going to come out now.

"The problem is that I want it too much. And the little orphan kid in me is still screaming love me, be my family, be the mom and dad I want. But I'm grown up now and not little anymore. I'm too old to be anyone's little girl now"

With that she runs out the room and down the hallway. Melinda sighs, she knows that the surprise she had planned for Christmas day may need to be revealed before then if she wants Daisy to enjoy this trip. Whipping her phone from her pocket she begins to type.

P, we need to tell her before we had discussed. Another breakdown in the library. Too many too often now. Mom makes her nervous, don't laugh. Come back please. M x

Within minutes she received a reply. It read:

M, Oh dear. I knew she'd be nervous but I honestly didn't expect meltdown. Me and the 'kids' will head back now. Don't worry M, love you. P x

Relieved Phil was returning soon, Melinda returned to the kitchen where her mother was now brewing tea. May took a deep breath and said:

"Mom, something I have to tell you, I was going to wait til Phil came back but to be honest we have to o and speak to Daisy when he does so im just going to tell you…"

She was silenced by her mother raising her hand and chuckling.

"Well it's about time, so when are you getting married? I presume Daisy will be part of the family? Adoption if she wants?"

Melinda looks at her mother and the only thing that goes through her head is confusion. Confusion as to why she is shocked that her mom figured it out. She laughed and walked toward her mom.

"So you knew… and yes we are going to offer adoption to Daisy. We love her like she is our own. Do you approve?"

"Melinda, since when have you ever needed my approval? But seen as you asked – yes I most definitely approve. Both parts. He loves you very much, any fool could see it and Phil is already your husband and everyone knows it – all you are doing is making it official. Same with Daisy – like I said earlier, she is your little one."

Like Daisy, tears were brimming in Melinda's eyes as she pulled her mother into a hug whispering "Thanks Mãmã, I love you".

As their embrace ended Phil walked through the door, directing the two scientists to the living room. When he returned Lian was giving him a look that he'd never seen before. He saw hope in her eyes.

"So I presume by the smiles that Melinda has told you… I'm sorry I didn't come to you first but as you very well know I love your daughter very much and she means everything to me"

Phil took Melinda's hand kissed the back, eyes beaming. Lian however, feeling mischievous looks him straight in the eye and says:

"Lies! There is another woman"

Phil went white and was just about to argue back when Lian continued.

"There is beautiful young woman upstairs that mean just as much as Melinda does to you and you know it. Now, if you please, stop the poor girl from sobbing and invite her to be part of **our** family"

The emphasis on our fills Phil with elation. The mother of the woman he is head over heels in love with has finally accepted him as part of the family. Lian smiles and just nods. Melinda turns to lead the way when Phil turns back and gives Lian a hug.

"Thank you, your approval means a lot."

Lian just takes him by the shoulders and sighs a happy sigh.

"And that, what you just told me, is how I know you are right for her"

Smiling, Phil and Melinda run up the stairs in search of their little Daisy.


	2. Chapter 2

Melinda and Phil set off trying to find Daisy. Trekking around the house took a while; they'd almost given up looking in the house when they heard it, the muffled sobs coming from behind them.

"You know Daisy…" Melinda started and a small gasp came from cupboard under the staircase.

"We really are alike, I almost forgot I made another den in there"

A moment passed as Phil and Melinda waited patiently for Daisy to emerge from the cupboard. As the door opened she was clutching a photograph, it was quite dusty and slightly torn at the edges but the image was still clear. It was a picture of a young Melinda with her parents. At the edge of the picture you could a young Phil looking longingly at Melinda in a beautiful ball gown.

"That picture was taken at the end of graduation, sometimes I forget I knew you before all of S.H.I.E.L.D" Phil said Melinda then looked back at Daisy.

"I n…never got a…a graduation. My foster parents kept me home most of senior year, to hide the bruises, so I didn't pass. You guys look happy."

Melinda put her hand on the back of Daisy's arm and she sighed.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that sweetie"

Phil guided his girls into the library and led them over to the sofa placed in front of the fire. The three sat for a moment before Daisy spoke.

"Look guys, you don't have to give me the speech, I'll get my stuff together and leave…"

Phil put his arm round Melinda's waist and grabbed Daisy's hand before she could stand.

"Daisy, we have something to tell you and a question to ask if that's okay?"

Daisy settled back down and nodded.

"So, we wanted you to be the first to know that… Phil proposed to me and we are getting married"

Daisy squealed with joy, pulling both of them into a hug.

"It's about time guys! I'm so excited, when will it be? Can I be a bridesmaid? Is that the question? May I hope that you're not writing your own vows because 3 minutes of silence wont get down well at a…"

Daisy was rambling so Phil chuckled and cut her off.

"Daisy, of course you will be a bridesmaid there was not questioning it so no it was not the question"

"AND I'll have you know that of course I am going to write my own vows… if you remember correctly I can quite easily express feelings for my family"

Melinda gave Daisy a pointed look making her turn a scarlet red as she remembers their talk in this very room less than an hour ago.

"Okay, okay so if that wasn't the question then what is?"

Melinda took and deep breath and out from behind her back she pulled an envelope with the drawing of a little Daisy by itself.

"Open the card"

Daisy began to read aloud from the paper that lay before.

" _Daisy,_

 _You are a strong and independent women that we have seen grow beautifully. Any one would be extremely lucky to have you as their daughter. We have always seen you as our own… so lets make it official!_

 _Which is why we ask you now, once we are married, will you allow us the honour of adopting you?_

 _All our love,_

 _Phil and Melinda"_

Daisy's eyes are filled with tears as she finishes the last sentence. She reread the letter again as though she misread it the first time. Then she looks up, Daisy feels like someone is about to jump out and shout 'GOTCHA'.

"Is this for real?"

Melinda is actually blinking the tears out of her own eyes as she replies.

"Yes hunny, if it's what you want. Obviously if this isn't what you want let us know and we can go back to the way things were before"

"This is all I've ever wanted. A forever family. What if I'm too much for you though? I don't want you to realise it's a mistake when it's too late."

Phil laughed, pulling Daisy between him and his fiancé.

"You will never be too much for us… we love you"

Wrapping them in a hug Daisy whispers.

"I love you guys too".

Once they were released from the hug a soft knock came from the door. Lian entered with a smile on her face.

"So is everyone caught up?"

Several nods indicated Lian could continue.

"Now Mel could you find your science twins and tell them dinner will be ready in 15 minutes, Phil would you be a darling and go down to the cellar and get a bottle of wine from the rack at the back?"

All three of them got off the sofa but only two left the room. Daisy was still standing waiting for her 'orders'.

"Now Daisy, I presume that you said yes to Melinda and Phil about adoption?"

Shaking slightly Daisy nodded and whispered something that sounded like 'yes ma'am'.

"Good, then as my 'official' grandchild then you must learn how to make my special apple sauce for our Christmas eve pork buffet"

Lian gave Daisy a soft smile then reached her hand out for Daisy to take.

Daisy took the extended hand let Lian lead her into the kitchen.

The sauce didn't take too long to make and Daisy pick up the recipe pretty quickly. Lian loved teaching her. Melinda came back in and watched her daughter fly around the kitchen, like she used to do herself.

Eating the meal itself took no time at all and just as quickly as they sat down they were all going to the sitting room. The film 'A miracle on 34th street' was chosen and they all settled quite nicely. Lian curled into her armchair, Fitzsimmons on one side of the sofa, Melinda and Phil on the other side with Daisy sat on the floor in front.

Melinda stroked her hair through out the whole film and as Daisy looked around at her family she decided that this was what her forever family looked like.

Everyone knew it was going to be a fantastic Christmas.


End file.
